


MyStreet Oneshots

by Spaceinmyhead



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceinmyhead/pseuds/Spaceinmyhead
Summary: Oneshots from some of the ships in MyStreet. Feel free to suggest scenarios as I'm running out of ideas. Ships include Travlyn, Garrance, and Zana. I may do other ships in the future but only if I get a scenario that really fits them.





	1. Welcome!

Hello! My name's Space and this is my first ever time writing fanfiction. I won't be the best at it but I wanted to try something new. Recently I've been reading Aphmau fanfic's and I;m yet to see one the portrays the characters as I see them so I wanted to make my own story. For the first few chapters, I'm going to be writing about my own ships, but I may open up suggestions based on how I feel about this. Just hang with me while I try okay?

I've tried to create my own stories from my head but so far it hasn't worked, so I decided to start writing stories about existing universes and characters so that I don't stress myself out.

Remember, most of these stories are going to be one-shots and aren't at all related to each other unless I say at the beginning of the story.

Here are the ships I'm mainly going to focus on in this book:

Zana (Zanechan)

Aarmau

Garrance

Travlyn

 

I may think of more in the future but for right now I can't think of any more. If you have any suggestions about other ships just leave a comment or DM me! Enjoy


	2. Don't Cry (Zana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire book is much better to read on a phone, sorry for all computer and tablet users. 
> 
> (Note: This takes place after Nana kissed Garroth and then talked to Zane about going too fast)
> 
> (Unedited)

**Nana's POV:**

I can't believe I did that. My mind just keeps drifting back to my stupid, stupid mistake. 

After Zane and I talked we headed back to the boat as it was getting late, he fell asleep almost the moment he laid down but I was tossing and turning on the floor where I had set up a pile of blankets and pillows to sleep on. 

How can he trust me now?

This thought brings me to tears. I keep them in because I know Zane wouldn't want me to cry but I really, really want to. 

This isn't the first time I've messed a relationship up. I mean there was Damian, now that was a mess. I really thought that I could be different with Zane, I even told him my name! But then I go and do this kind of thing.

Tears start rolling down my face and I have to bury my face in a blanket to keep Zane from hearing me. It wasn't too late and everyone was still out so I decided to leave out of the room and get some fresh air. 

I take a look at Zane as I stand in the doorway and smile. He looks so happy when he sleeps. I slip out of the room and start to cry as I make my way down the hall and onto one of the decks. The tears just keep coming and soon sobs are racking my chest. 

"Kawaii-Chan?" I stiff up as I hear the voice of Lucinda say my fake name. I wipe my tears off my face and prepare myself to go back to the person that I'm not.

I turn and look at her, "Yes Lucinda?" I say in a very high pitched, annoying way. My voice is shaking a bit but I don't want her to see that. She sighs and walks over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. This alone causes me to shake a bit. 

"It's okay to cry Kawaii-Chan." She says softly to me and I burst into tears again. 

She just hugs me as I cry, after a while, I manage to stop crying and sit down on the deck. "So," Lucinda starts "What happened?"

With my voice still shaking I tell her about what happened with Garroth, and what Zane said. "Lucinda, you were right," I say as I finish. Tears gather in my eyes again as I look up at her. Lucinda sighs and hugs me again, rubbing my shoulder.

"He still cares about you, he just told you that you need to go slow. You two are still together so there's no need to cry."

"But how can he ever trust me again?" _How can I trust myself again?_

She sighs again, "This is apart of being in a relationship. Things are never going to be smooth, and that's why there are two of you in a relationship. What you need to do is to get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow. He needs to know that you're not okay. Promise me that you'll do that?"

Tears are choking me up so I just nod. 

"Good, now go back and sleep. I'm going to do the same, goodnight Kawaii-Chan" With that she hugs me one last time, gets up and heads back to where she came from. For a while more I just sit there and look at the moon and the stars, just staring at their beauty. Once I feel my eyes start to close I get up and walk back to Zane and Garroth's room. When I get in there I see that Garroth is there I make sure to be even quieter as I sneak over to Zane's bed.

I kneel down beside his bed and start to play with his hair, he took off his mask when he fell asleep so I can see his freckles and I slightly smile. Slowly his left eye opens and looks at me. "Hey, Nana." He says sleepily. My heart skips a beat and I just keep playing with his hair, tears well up in my eyes as I keep thinking.

Apparently, he sees the tears and a worried look appears on his face. He slightly sits up and takes his hand and places it on my shoulder. "Nana, what's wrong. Look at me" I raise my head and smile at him. This doesn't get rid of his concern as he pulls me up onto the bed with him. He's never been a person to touch people a lot, but apparently, he shoved that aside for once. 

He raps me in a hug and just holds me as I cry, never asking me what's wrong, just hugging me.

"Please don't let me go," I say in a small voice. His breath hitches as he hears me and he hugs me closer. 

"I won't let go as long as you don't let go of me" He whispers back to me. Tears roll down my face and I can tell that he's slightly crying too as he brings us both back down to lay on the bed. We just lie there and cry in each other's arms, both of us feeling like this is the first time we've had someone we know understands us.

Neither of us has had it easy, and we both know that it won't be easy going forward but I know now that both of us are willing to try with each other. Neither of us will let go, no matter how rough the waters get. 

We fall asleep together, just letting our true selves out for probably the first time in our lives. Tomorrow will be tough when I need to talk to him about this but I know that we can get over this.

**Garroth's POV**

I lean against the wall and look at my baby brother asleep with Kawaii-Chan. I think this is the first time my baby brother has ever been truly happy, and I'm proud of him. 

I smile and walk out of the room and close the door behind me. "How are Zane and Kawaii-Chan?" Aphmau asks me when she comes out of her room.

My smile grows, "Oh they're just fine" I say and walk towards where breakfast is being served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is my first time writing something like this, feedback would be great and I'll edit this soon. For now look out for another one-shot, which will most likely be Travlyn.
> 
> \--Space


	3. A New Start (Travlyn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

**Travis's POV:**

"Heyyyyyyyyyy Katelyn" Punch

"How are you today?" Slap

"You look great today!" Kick

I walk away from her for what has to be the fifth time this week. It always happens like this, I go up to talk to the girl that I love and I wind up with a new bruise on me. I can hear her behind me groaning about how annoying I am to Aph and Kawaii-Chan and my throat start's to get tight. It's like she doesn't even care that I'm still a human, a human with emotions. 

This has been happening since the very first day I met her. Katelyn was always so beautiful in my eyes, she glowed with confidence and elegance and all I wanted was to be on that throne with her.

After a few minutes of walking, I make it to a bench and sit down. I have no one to comfort me as all the guys have been avoiding me for a while and I don't really know why, my only guess is that they finally got sick of my shit and to be honest, I don't blame them.

Hours pass as I sit there just staring off into the distance. I already know that no one is going to come looking for me, and this makes me just sigh in a kind of sadness. My stomach growls so I decide that it's time for me to get my act together, the only thing keeping me going is my love for Katelyn and the knowledge that tomorrow may just be the day where she decides to finally listen to me.

I open the door to Dante and I's house on Lovers Lane, ever since we've gotten back from Starlight I've detested that name. So many people got together on that vacation and I honestly think that so would Katelyn and I, but apparently, I was wrong. Even though I had told her that I genuinely loved and cared for her she still thought that it was a joke and the minute we got back home she said thank you to me and left. 

I really want to be with her, she's the only person in my life that makes my pathetic life worth living. Even though she is slightly abusive she still makes me happy and smile. I love her, but I'm starting to think that she'll never feel the same. 

As usual, Dante isn't home, these days he's always out hanging out with Nicole, leaving me alone in the house we're supposed to be sharing. Yeah right.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I see that it's Aph. "Hey Aph, what's up?" I say when I answer the phone. 

I hear a crash and what hears to be Zane yelling at someone in the background, nothing new there. "I'm having a party over at my house Travis!" She yells and I have to move the phone away from my ear in order for my hearing to still be intact. "Everyone is going to be here so obviously you need to be here too!!"

"Haha, okay Aph, I'll be over in just a minute just wait."

"Yay!" And with that, the phone hangs up on me. Knowing the way my group of friends works I head up to my room and pack some clothes. No matter how old we get, we always wind up having a gigantic sleepover.

I can't help but smile knowing that this is just a time for me to spend time with all the people I hold dear to me.

 

It takes me a bit but eventually I make it over to Aph and Aaron's house. I can only imagine what he's thinking about this whole mess. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I hear about three people scream from inside, one which I know is Aph and the other I think is Garroth. Honestly, I'm not surprised anymore.

The door opens and I'm immediately tackled in a hug by Aph, "Man, I can't breath, can't. Breath" I say trying to get her off of me. It works and she tugs me back up, I notice that she has her ears and tail out. It doesn't bother me anymore to be honest but I know it still gets on Katelyn's nerves sometimes.

I laugh and walk into the house where I'm hit by a wall of noise, my bag is pulled off my back by someone and tossed to where I assume everyone else's stuff got thrown. "It's great that you could make it!" Garroth says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" And I'm not lying. Something interesting always happens at one of these. I was tempted to bring up what happened last time with Garroth but I know that he would just start to blush.

We all get talking to each other, whether it's about work, people, or just life in general. All of us have a tendency to lead slightly crazy lives so there's always something new to talk about. Of course, it gets to the point where someone has to call out a really cheesy game to play and everyone has to agree and play.

"Okay, everyone!" I hear a high pitched voice say from on top of the table. "It's that time again to play a game." Everyone either grones or cheers and honestly I groan. I haven't been having the greatest time of my life so I'm not too happy to risk it even more. Especially since Katelyn is in the room. 

I realize this and glance over to her, just wanting to see her. She's laughing with Nicole and Dante, all three of them look like they're excited about the game. Kawaii-Chan clears her voice, "Okay, this time the game will be, Never have I Ever!" She jumps off the table and drags Zane into a spot on the floor. 

As per usual all of us form a circle and wait for the game to begin. I'm next to Laurence on my right and Aaron to my left. Unfortunately, Katelyn is nowhere near me and I feel slightly sad, like she would even want to sit next to me.

Aphmau get's the game going first, "Okay, never have I ever licked someone's shoe" Almost all of us keep our fingers up but I see Zane put one finger down. Honestly, I don't even want to know.

Kawaii-Chan takes her turn next, with her question pertaining to something that really struck me. "Never have I ever been truthful about everything." My eye's go wide as I put one of my fingers down, as does Aaron and Zane. Dante looks surprised to see me put my finger down and I just shrug.

The game keep's going on and on until it reaches Lucinda for the third time. Most people are out except us two and a few others. "Never have I ever loved someone so much that it physically hurt." She stares right at me as she says this and I put a finger down causing some people to gasp. 

Lucinda just looks at me sympathetically and I just sigh.

The game is called at that point and everyone gets ready to watch a movie, one that I didn't even hear the name of. It gets playing and I feel someone sit down next to me. Thinking it's Dante I don't react at all and instead just keep watching the horrible movie that I'm being forced to see.

That is until a voice whispers in my ear

"I'm sorry," Katelyn says quietly to me and I quickly look at her, not wanting to draw any attention to the two of us. "I'm sorry for hitting you and I'm sorry for ignoring you" she continues on. 

"It's okay Katelyn."

"No, it's not Travis. I know I hurt you and I just wanted to say, do you think we can start over?" She asks me.

I can't help but smile a little bit, "Anything for the woman I love" I say in a soft voice. Her eye's go wide and she smiles at me.

"Dork." She says as she leans into my side. We both settle in to watch the movie and just enjoy the company of everyone in our life.

tomorrow will truly be a new day, and for once I can't wait for it to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all for now. Remember, feedback is important to me! This may not have very many Travlyn moments in it but I'm going to write more one-shots based off of this story line. She next ship should be Garrance so look out for that one.
> 
> \--Space


	4. I love you (Garrance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

**Laurence's POV**

This is harder than it should be, I say to myself as I talk with Garroth at dinner. Zane is sitting at the head of the table just kind of listening. It's been a little bit since I moved in here with the two brothers. To be honest it's been a little bit hard not living with Dante and Travis, as Dante was the only person in the house who knew that I wasn't completely straight.

Ha, even I still can't believe it. It honestly started with Dante in high school, and I don't even know when it exactly started. I had thought that I had liked girls all my life up until this point in time. "So, Aph has invited us all to the beach tomorrow Laurence. You coming with? Zane already said no." He looks at Zane with a slightly disappointed face. I look up at him and nod my head, swallowing my food.

"Yeah, I'm up for that" Honestly I wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless. This thought causes me to blush, making him look at me oddly. I know that he is completely straight, what with him and Aphmau and almost all the other girls on the street after him.

I don't stand a chance.

But that doesn't mean I can't hope. We finish up dinner and I help Garroth clean up everything while Zane disappears into his room to do, I don't know, Zaney things?

I start to wash as he cleans off the table, "So, how are you today?" Garroth asks me. He always asks this after dinner, It's almost routine by now. 

"I'm pretty good, you?"

"I've actually been thinking," He stops and looks at me. Oh no, is the first thought to pop into my head. Even though I know that he couldn't have found out about me not being straight, or even me liking him. Dante would never tell anyone and hasn't since we graduated.

I pray to Irene as he continues, "You know that empty wall over in the living room? I was thinking that you and I could collect some shells and makes something out of them when we get home, then we can put it on the wall. Does that sound like a good idea?" He looks so proud of himself for thinking of this.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. We'd have to bring baskets or something to collect them in" Phew, he doesn't know. But this does sound like fun.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Laurence!" And he squeezes me in a hug. I just stand there shocked with my hands in the dishwater. He lets me go and starts to dry the dishes. Garroth starts rambling on about tomorrow as I just clean the dishes, trying not to blush.

After a few minutes we finish and he says goodnight and heads to his room. I finish putting the last of the dishes away in the cupboard. I then head off to my own room with a racing heart. 

With my pajamas on I lie on my bed looking up at my ceiling, "Why must he play with my heart like this" I sigh and turn over, starting to fall asleep.

(Next day)

Everyone piles into two cars, Aphmau, and Katelyn's to be exact. Of course, Travis is with Katelyn and subsequently Dante as of course, Nicole is with Katelyn. This leaves me in Aph's car with Garroth, Aph, Aaron, Zane, and Kawaii-Chan. "I call shotgun!" Yells Kawaii-Chan as she runs to the car.

"Too late!" APh yells back as she makes it to the car first and pulls herself into the front of the car. Aaron shakes his head at his girlfriend's antics and I just sigh. Kawaii-chan looks slightly down but doesn't protest as she gets into the car. Zane gets in next to her, which leaves Garroth and me to sit in the very back

Great

Garroth and I are both holding towel bags which we put on the floor at our feet. It's a few hours drive out to the beach so he brought his computer for us to watch a movie on.

He plugs in two headphones and we both put them on as the car starts to drive since it's a computer Garroth moves closer to me so that I can see. My heart does a few jumps as I settle in for the movie.

We finish it with an hour to spare so the two of us just look out the window, me listening to music as we go. Aph is having her own conversation with Aaron who's driving behind Travis, who's driving Katelyn's car. "So what does everyone plan on doing?" Aph asks us all

Garroth is quick to tell them what we're doing and I'm to be honest, excited. "Kawaii-Chan is planning on building sand castles with Katelyn-sama! I'm going to build one that's wayyyy bigger than her's!" We all chuckle and to my surprise so does Zane.

Since Zane is Zane, he's still wearing his mask even though we're going to the beach. "I'm just going to sit and read my book," He says

"Aw come on baby brother!" Garroth exclaimed, "you need to interact, brother, you can't be alone all your life!"

Zane turns around and looks's at him, "I know, I just don't want to get sunburnt!"

"Come on my little fat nugget! Swimming would be good for you." Aph says to him, making Aaron chuckle. I smile out the window listening to him rant with his brother. It's honestly adorable how much he cares about his brothers. Yeah, I know that I have Cadenza as my sister but we were never very close, to begin with.

My smile starts to drop as I know that Garroth will never truly care about him. I know I'm his friend but I can always be replaced. I look over to Garroth and just look at him for a bit, if he sees me he doesn't say anything, just keeps arguing with Zane.

 

We reach the beach and Kawaii-Chan is the first one out, yelling about going to find Katelyn.

Garroth drags me out and we start to find shells, with him going on about how pretty they are. At one point I almost said that they were as pretty as he his but I caught myself before it came out. "So, how many do you think we should grab?" I ask him.

He looks up at me and smiles, "To be honest, I think this will be enough. It's starting to get dark, you want to head back to everyone?"

"Sure, why not?" We start to walk over to the slight glow on the other side of the beach, which I can only assume is a fire that the others have started. He and I just keep talking as we reach them, everyone is laughing and eating some cupcakes, ones I assume Kawaii-Chan brought for all of us.

I laugh as I sit down, just enjoying being with my friends.

About an hour passes before we decide to head out, but before I can start walking I feel Garroth's hand grab my arm.

"I think I saw a really pretty shell over there come on!" He pulls me with him and I just go along with him. I get dragged all the way to the edge of the water and I just stare out at it. All the stars are out with the moon, and all of them are reflecting on the water back at me.

"It's so pretty out Garroth," I say to him, still looking out at the water.

"Yeah, it is," He says in a soft voice. I feel both of his hands grab my arms and turn me around to face him. Before I can register what's happening or even close my eyes Garroth has smashed his lips onto mine. Tears start to leak out of my happiness and I close my eye's and start to kiss back.

"W-what's wrong Laurence? Did I do something wrong, d-did I?" He holds my face in his hands. I shake my head no and just laugh with tears still rolling down my face.

"No, nothing wrong. It's just that I finally get the chance to say I love you." He gasps and I press my lips back onto his without another word.

After a few minutes, we break apart and head back to the car with our hand's intertwined. Garroth holding the shells in his other hand. Reluctantly, we break apart and climb into the car. Kawaii-Chan is talking Zane's ear off about the day, we buckle in and Garroth leans his head on my shoulder. 

It's as we start to drive when Garroth just whispers to me, "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I think that Aarmau will be next, just a heads up it's not always going to be a new ship every chapter, this is just so that I can experience writing each ship. Feedback would be great, and suggestions for scenarios would also be awesome! I may not be writing every day but I may just because It's a great way for me to release stress after a long day. Stay tuned for another chapter, bye!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Space


	5. Stage Buisness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

**Travis's POV**

It's the first day that I'm going to have crew the same day that the cast is going to be on stage, usually, we paint and build on weekends or on day's they don't have practice. But today our crew director decided that the actors should start getting familiar with their sets.

I've been working in crew for quite a few years at my local theater, I've done everything from Peter Pan to Annie, this year they're working on the Lion King musical, which I find quite cool.

I show up and see that I'm one of the first people there from crew and decide to get right to work. At the moment my job is on pride rock, I have to have it built and painted by the end of next week and I'm already halfway done. I'm not doing it all alone as I do have a few people that help me out but for the most part, everyone has their own thing they're working on.

All my things are right where I left them yesterday so I start right away, while I'm putting together some two-by-fours I hear all the actors come in. I can't resist looking over to see how many of them walked in. A few of them I recognized from high school but that was about it. My eye's caught the eyes of a blue-haired girl who waved at me. 

In order not to be rude I smiled and waved back at her, she was kind of cute. No, I can't focus on that, I have to focus on my work, I am just crew and she's part of the cast. For some reason, in this theater, all the people who are in crew are regarded to be lower than the cast. I guess I understand but without us, their performances would not even be close to interesting. 

I sigh and get back to work, seeing that a few other crew members like Aaron and Nicole have shown up. Done with nailing things together I focus on making it look like a rock. This includes me grabbing some different grey fabrics.

My attention is drawn over to where the actors are as I hear someone start their lines. At the moment they're doing a small run through of the performance without props or even the stage.

The blue girl says one of her lines and I kinda giggle. Aaron hears me and laughs at me. I start to blush as I go back to what I was doing. We work for a bit more before heading off to lunch, the actors left a while back for a break so it's just us there eating. We all sit together and talk about how our projects are going.

That is until the door is slammed open. All of us are startled and look over, seeing a few people from the cast walk in. "Hey, builder-people-things," Says a guy with his hair covering one of his eye's. For some reason, he's also wearing a mask of sorts. I went to high school with him and he's always worn it, even then.

"Hello, so why are you guys here?" Nicole asks the group. The supposed leader of them, Gene I think is his name, looks at him and rolls his eyes.

"Well, we have more of a right to be here than you." He tells her.

"And why is that?" Nicole says her anger starting to spike up.

Gene doesn't catch on that she's getting mad and keeps going, "Well I mean we are the cast and you guys are only crew so, get out." He says the last part slightly menacingly and I get out of there as fast as I can. I don't know what the others do, but I don't feel like getting hurt today.

When I get back to my project I see that half of it has been torn apart. My mouth is agape, who would do this kind of thing?! Doesn't the cast know that we're doing this for them, I mean it is their performance.

I sigh and just start to fix it when I hear footfalls coming near me, I glance up and see that it's the blue haired girl from earlier. "Hey, I'm so sorry about your project. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't let me anywhere near everything." She tells me.

"It's okay," I say starting to fix it.

She kneels down, "Here let me help you. The name's Katelyn by the way."

"Travis" And with that, we get to work on the rock.

**Travis's POV**

I wake up and think about the dream that I just had. When I look over I notice that Katelyn isn't there and I know that she's trying to make breakfast. 

I throw the comforter off of me and head into the kitchen, scratching my head. "Hey, Katelyn," I say when I see her flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Yeah what's up Travis?" She says coming over and giving me a hug and a peck on the lips.

"I just had the best idea for the next play we could put on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short but I saw this prompt
> 
> "You're the lead in the play and I'm just the person painting the backdrops but your role is hilarious and I have to stop myself from laughing at you"
> 
> I didn't really follow it the best but hey, I think what I wrote was pretty cool. Feedback is always welcomed and I have no idea what prompt or ship I'll do next so just watch out for it.
> 
> \--Space


	6. Beauty and the Beast (Zana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based off of Kestin (Zane's voice actor) singing Evermore from the new Beauty and the beast movie. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, If you want to know what Zane looks like in this just think about what he looks like when he's a shadow knight in MCD, but scarier.)

**Zane's POV**

It isn't like I enjoy being here, It's just that I can never leave. Years and years ago I was cursed by a woman that I mistreated to look like a beast for the rest of my life, that is unless someone fell in love with me.

When you hear the word beast, you think of a hairy monster. Well, that's not what I look like, it's more like my personality is a beast. I in no way think that my looks are great but the woman who cursed me didn't make me hideous, the only thing she did was make it so that people could never truly enjoy me again.

That was a long time ago, however, and now I just sit here and wait. Wait for a person to come to visit me in my solitude.

I was once a king, I had a castle and I still have it though it's in ruins. The only place I reside now is in a single tower. In order to get myself food, I go hunting and sometimes the local market, though it's always like no one can see me. People ignore me where ever I go, and when someone does acknowledge me I get things thrown at me which results with me injuring them. I certainly do live up to the name Beast.

 

I sit on the windowsill of my tower looking out at the ground below, a few people are out there and I can hear laughing from a small gathering nearby. If anyone sees the ruins of my once beautiful castle, they've never made any attempts to come and visit.

My eye's glance down as I see a girl running from what looks to be some wolves, I'm slightly concerned for her so I get up and make my way down my tower. It's then that I hear her open the door and fling herself inside. I peek my head around the corner and look at her.

She has pink hair and what looks like ears and a tail, she looks terrified as she glances around. I wonder who this girl could be?

**Nana's POV**

I brace myself against the door as I catch my breath from running, I didn't even know that this building was here until today and I've lived here all my life. 

"Hello?" I say out loud, hearing my voice echo through hallways. A stair creeks from next to me and I whip around to look at it, my heart racing. Oh no oh no oh no, is all I can think to myself.

"Who are you?" Growls a menacing voice from nearby. I make a squeaking noise and run to the farthest corner. A figure walks out from behind a wall and I can see that he's much taller than I am, his eye's glow slightly red in the dark and I find myself crying in fear. 

Unable to respond I ignore him and cower in the corner, "I asked who you were, or are you deaf?" he yelled at me. 

This time I didn't risk not responding to him. "M-my n-n-name is Nana" I stutter out. 

"Follow me." He says gruffly and I being scared of him, comply, not wanting to get hurt. 

He leads me up a set of stairs and into a room that looks like it hasn't been used in years. "You can stay in here until you decide to leave but I recommend you stay for a bit. It looks like you may have sprained your ankle running." And with that, he closes the door behind him and I hear him walk up the stairs more.

Tears start to well up in my eyes as I know that I'm stuck here for the night. "What have I gotten myself into?" I say out loud to myself.

This man scares me half to death, honestly, I don't think I've seen a man this terrifying in my life. After a few hours, I hear him come back into my room, at this point I've put myself under the covers in this room. 

He sighs and put's something down on the table in the corner before he comes over and sits on the edge of my bed. I try not to hyperventilate as he just sits there. Eventually, he does talk.

"I'm so sorry that you're going to be stuck with me for a bit, but I can't let you leave until your leg has fully healed." He gives another sigh and then gets up but not before putting something else on my pillow.

I drift off to sleep after that and dream of nothing.

 

When I wake I immediately look to see what he left on my pillow, It says

Dear Nana, I'm so terribly sorry for having to keep you are but I know that it's too dangerous to let you out with your leg like that. I'm just going to keep you here for a month, but you are welcome to stay longer if you please. The castle is open to you accept for up farther in this tower. I want to let you have some freedom while you are here. You won't see me very much around but if you need me just toss a stone up the stairway. Food will be outside your door every day at 10:00, 14:00

\--Beast 

Huh, well that's interesting. I try to get up but I notice that when I try and put weight on my right leg. When I try to stand I collapse onto the ground and have to drag myself back onto the bed. Next to me on a table is a bunch of books and something to do.

Maybe he's not as bad as he seems.

 

This is proven wrong about two weeks later. My leg has started to heal enough and I've started to wander around the caste. It may be in ruins but it's still beautiful, I hear someone come towards me and I assume that it's the Beast. I'm still slightly scared of him but not as much as before, it's not often that I see him. 

He rounds the corner and I make my way over to him. "Hello! How are you today?"

He looks at me surprised as I talk to him. "I'm fine." He responds curtly. I continue to speak and ramble on and on about what I've seen, I can tell that he's getting annoyed with me but I am foolish and don't stop.

He starts to growl and eventually snaps, "STOP TALKING YOU ANNOYING BRAT" and with that he hits me across the room. I start to sob and he leaves back up the tower.

I've made up my mind. the minute I can leave I'm going out that door and never coming back.

**Zane's POV**

Why did I have to go and mess this all up? Every day I would watch her wander around, she would find some flowers and play with all the animals that happened to be there that day. It wasn't uncommon for me to see her reading a book on the windowsill looking out of the front.

And then I had to go and hurt her, didn't I?

I take my place on the window and look out, it's going to be hard the rest of this month.

 

It's the morning after her last day and I'm honestly hoping that she won't leave. I've attempted to talk to her again but she's just walked away from me. As I look out the window I see her pink hair fly out of the door and into the woods, I watch as her head bobs through the trees and feel a sinking feeling in my heart. With her gone, I shall never return to who I was before.

And then a thought runs through my mind, I loved her, and with that, I start to sing

 

_I was the one who had it all_  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear 

I go over to the door and run down the stairs.

_Now I know she'll never leave me_  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me forevermore 

When I make it to the door I hesitate, wondering if I should run after her

_I rage against the trials of love_  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight 

I must, if I'm ever to win her heart I'll never do it if she never sees me again

_Now I know she'll never leave me_  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here forevermore 

I start to run, hoping that I may just catch up to her. My legs start to burn by the time I see her pink hair flowing in the wind behind her.

"Nana!" she whips around to see me and I start to run faster, my fear of losing her forever ingrained in my mind. I reach her and grab her arm, forcing her to stop. "Please, please don't leave me alone to waste away!" I beg of her she just stares at me.

"But you're a beast! YOU HIT ME!" She screams at me, my heart starts to shatter and I almost completely lose hope that she'll ever come to love me.

"Please," I say in a small quiet voice, sinking down to the ground on my knees. It's silence for a few minutes before I feel her kneeling down to me.

"Fine, I'll stay. But let's start over okay?" I nod and she hugs me.

"My name is Nana, what's your's?"

"You can call me Zane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one! I was listening to Kestin cover the song "Evermore" and I just wanted to make a one-shot of this, though there is a chance that I'll write a second part to this, I do have another song of Kestin's that I want to use. Well, remember, feedback is always welcome and I'll see you in the next one I write!
> 
> \--Space


	7. Date? (Garrance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

**Garroth's POV**

Today would be the day, I don't know why it is that I picked this day but I just did.

I'm going to tell Laurance how I feel.

Just the thought of it makes me start to slightly shake. I've liked my best friend for years now and I've always just been too scared to tell him. Though I need to do it otherwise I'd never get the chance, and even if he doesn't return my feelings, at least he'll know that I've liked him.

It's only the beginning of the day and I've decided not to tell him until tonight as then I won't have to face him afterward. I honestly understand if they want me to leave after I tell him, as who really wants someone who is gay in their house?

I sit up out of bed and pull on a shirt, then make my way out into the living room where I see Travis making breakfast in the kitchen. We take turns every week with who makes the meals. Someone does breakfast, another does lunch, and then someone else has to make dinner. Since there's four of us someone takes the week off. At the moment it's Dante.

"Hey Travis, what're you making?" I ask him, he turns and smiles.

"Ahh, just some eggs. You want anything else?" 

"Nah I'm good." I walk over to the couch and turn on the T.V. trying to find something interesting to watch on Netflix. Unfortunately due to way too many binges all of us have watched almost everything.

After a bit, Laurance makes his way in and I have to resist myself from telling him how I feel. "Mornin' Laurance," I say in my normal voice even though it's trying to stutter.

"Hey Garroth, how'd you sleep?" 

"O-oh pretty good." 

"Haha, nice to see you're still a stuttering king." I have to turn my face around from him to make sure he doesn't see how I'm blushing. I had hoped he'd forgotten that nickname. Every time he used it in high school my heart skipped a beat. 

"So what are you two doing today?" Travis asks us both, plating us our food. Dante still wasn't up.

"Oh, well I'm just going to go shopping around town, just kinda get outside," I tell him, starting to eat.

"That's cool," Laurance says. "I'm going on a date!"

I swear my heart almost broke in half.

Travis perks up at that, "With who?" He asks interested in it. Laurance goes on and on about it and I excuse myself back into my room without really touching my food. Neither of them question it until I run into Dante in the hall.

"Hey Garroth what's wrong?" He asks me, not letting me get past him.

"Oh, it's nothing Dante, don't worry about it." I lie to him.

He looks at me like he knows that I'm lying. "Okay, but if you ever need to talk I'm always here to help," I say thanks and go into my room, grabbing a backpack and putting a few things in there for the day. I need to get out of this house.

I can't believe he has a date. I was too late. No.

After I get dressed I make my way out of the house without talking to anyone. No one notices me leave and I'm not sad.

As I make my way down MyStreet tears start to gather in my eyes.

I wonder who it is that has caught his heart? I'm not surprised, I never thought that he would fall for me but I at least wanted to tell him. But now that he's dating someone I don't have a chance. I see that a movie is playing that I've been wanting to see so I head in and buy a ticket for it. 

I had wanted to see it with Laurance

He was still my best friend since he didn't know my feelings nothing would really happen I guess. It would just be painful for me, seeing him and knowing that he's with someone else that's not me. 

At least he'll be happy. He'd never be happy with me.

The movie was really good, and even though I was sad it really brought my spirits up. It was about 2 so I make my way into the mall and start to shop, I have some pocket money to spare. So I start to treat myself, I may have just lost the person I adore but I can still care for myself. 

That is until I see Laurance. My breath catches in my throat when I see who he's with; 

Aphmau

Oh, I can't believe it. Tears start to fill my eyes again and I hide behind a bush making sure they don't see me.

"I don't know where he is Aph, I really don't." I hear Laurance say as he draws near. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from making any noise.

"It's okay, I'm sure he isn't too far. Don't stress."

"But what if he isn't home in time for what I planned?" He asks her. The two of them appear in my view.

Aph grabs him by his shoulders, "I told you, it's going to be okay." And then she hugs him. I leave before I can hear any more, and I'm already crying.

I make my way home and see that Laurance's car is back in the driveway. I really don't want to face him but I can't let it show that anything is wrong. If Aphmau really has fallen in love with him then I have to be happy for him, I am supposed to be his best friend after all.

When I open the front door I see Travis and Dante sitting on the couch playing some sort of game. They look up when I close the door, "Oh there you are Garroth! We were starting to get worried. Laurance got back about 10 minutes ago and said he hadn't seen you at all today." Travis tells me, pausing Dante's and his game.

"Oh, I was just out shopping and must've not caught him. I had lunch at a little café so don't worry about it." They both look relived and I make my way back to my room.

Laurance is leaning against my door on the floor looking at something on his phone, he hears my footsteps and looks up. A relived look passes over his face, "Oh there you are Garroth! I was starting to get worried about you!" I put a fake smile on my face.

"Sorry about that, I was pretty busy today. How was your date?" I really shouldn't have asked that. Now he's going to go on and on about how much fun he had with Aphmau and about how much he loves her. But to my surprise that isn't what he says at all.

"Actually, I haven't gone on my date yet." I look at him in bemusement.

"Oh well, who are you going with then? Is it Aphmau?" I ask him If he wasn't on a date with Aphmau earlier then what could they have been doing?

"Haha no, I was um, actually wondering if I could ask you something." He says standing up to face me. My face starts to heat up involuntarily. 

"Y-yeah sure, w-what's up?" 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

I'm stunned, did I hear him right or am I just dreaming right now? Laurance starts to get really nervous and put's his hands up in front of him, "It's okay if you don't, I just thought that I'd ask. I'm okay with it if you don't want to talk to me again. I know that you're straight and all but-"

I cut him off as I pull him into a hug and gently kiss him, "Of course I'll go on a date with you, you big dummy." I start to sniffle and he tightly hugs me back.

"Now you're my stutter king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I think that went pretty well. I've started to make a habit of writing every day so there may or may not be daily updates, I don't quite know. I'd love some feedback and I'll see you next time.
> 
> \--Space


	8. Soulmates (Travlyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to write a soulmate thing so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

**Katelyn's POV**

This is it, this is the day where we all find out who we're supposed to be with for the rest of our lives. Everyone is on edge and nervous since no one knows who they'll be paired with. Honestly, I'm just hoping that it's not Travis. The guys a perv and I can't stand him at all.

"Listen up!" Our principle shouts out over the auditorium. Everyone looks up, ready for all of this to just be over with already. "As you all know, today is the day where I inform you who your Soulmate is. In this envelope holds the names of every single one of you in here, this was given to me when you all entered this school." Everyone looks around.

Ever since we were born our futures have been decided for us, a piece of paper with someone else's name was assigned to us by how our futures are going to go and if we were going to be a good match for each other. None of us have ever been allowed to see our paper and the only people who know are our parents, the government officials, and now our principle.

I'm usually never nervous but I think today is going to be the acceptation.

"Now, I'm going to call you up and your Soulmate up at the same time. Remember, you don't need to like this person, you just need to know that they are the best match for you. Okay, first up is Aphmau and Aaron."

No one is surprised when the two of them walk up to the stage to receive their bracelets. Once you get your Soulmate you are given a bracelet with their name in it to show that you have one. He keeps going and I zone out for a bit, not really caring about who else is getting called.

After they get their bracelet they are let out to go to whatever class they have. The number of people slowly dwindles until there's about 20 of us left. I start to get anxious when I see that Travis is still waiting too.

"Katelyn and Travis." He yells out. No, no not him. I slowly get up and receive my bracelet from the assistant principal.

When Travis got on stage he looks at me, "Hey Soulmate!" He says to me.

"Listen up. I have some rules if this is now our lives, you are not to touch me, start a conversation with me or even walk next to me. Got it?" He nods his head and smiles at me.

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

**Travis's POV**

I wasn't fine with that. She starts to walk away and I fiddle with the new bracelet I have. It's unbelievable, I know that sometimes Soulmates don't like each other but I'd never thought that it would happen to me.

Katelyn walks away and I follow her, I may not be able to start a conversation with her but she could start a conversation with me. I continue to follow her for a few minutes before she suddenly turns around, "Would you stop following me already! Oh my Irene are you annoying." I just nod and walk the other direction. I don't even bother going to my next class as I walk out of school and head home.

I don't really want to interact with people right now. I really don't know why she hates me, all I've done is compliment her and tell her that she looks beautiful. Man, I really can't do anything right can I?

When I make it home I plop down on the couch and start to cry. Today was supposed to be the day where I would find the person who would finally love me for who I was, and yet that person hates me. 

She was supposed to like me, hell she could even just tolerate my presence but no. She does neither of those things.

I fall asleep and start to dream after a few minutes.

Travis's dream

I look around and I'm right outside of a clearing inside of a forest, inside the clearing is Katelyn and next to her is a man that I don't really recognize. I see that they both seem older than I am now and then I realize that I'm older too.

Katelyn is wearing what looks like some sort of blue armor and the guy next to her is wearing the same thing but in green. I look down at myself and see that I'm wearing a white shirt with some black sweater over it. I also have a bag by my side.

Huh

"Geoffrey, oh how I love you," Katelyn says to the guy next to her.

"I love you too." Says the guy who I now know as Geoffrey. They both embrace each other and then kiss.

I feel as tears run down my face after seeing them. She's supposed to love me, not him. I'm her soulmate.

That's it, I'm not letting this happen anymore. I rush into the clearing and rip Katelyn away from Geoffrey. "You're mine," I say to her and then I kiss her hard.

That's when I wake up.

Damn.

Well, now I know what I need to do. I need to show Katelyn that I do care about her, that I'm a person who is worth being a Soulmate. I get off of the couch and whip the door open before I go running out. I know where she lives because of Aphmau so I quickly run that way. 

After a few minutes, I make it to her house and quickly knock on the door frantically. The door opens and it's her brother, I think his name is Kacey. "Who are you?" He asks me, not opening the door all the way.

I catch my breath and then answer him, "My name is Travis, I'm Katelyn's Soulmate." He gasps and then quickly lets me in.

"Oh I didn't know, come on in. Katelyn is up in her room, it's the second door on the right." I thank him and sprint up the stairs.

When I get to the door that he said I stop and knock on it. I hear a few footsteps before the door opens.

"Travis, what are you doing here?" Katelyn asks me looking severely confused.

"I came to prove to you that I'm going to be a good soulmate."

"Are you sure you can be?" She asks me, looking just a bit doubtful.

"Of course I will. But first I want to take you on a date. How about that Blueberry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and I am highly aware of it. Eek. I wrote this like 3 years ago at this point. Trust me, the chapters get better soon. This was painful to read again.


End file.
